Decendants 0
by Poseidon Boy Seb
Summary: Seb, Kane, Hannah, and Maria were always seen as the wannabes...but what happens when they take the orginal baddies' old plan and use it in themselves


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that appeared in the Decendants Franchise. Only my OCs.**

 **Meet Seb, Son Of Scar**

 **Meet Maria, Daughter Of Mother Gothel**

 **Meet Hannah, Daughter Of Queen Of Hearts**

 **Meet Kane, Son Of Shere Khan**

Seb scoffed at the idea. Just minutes before his compadres' parents and his own parent's thought of doing a ridiculous idea.

"It's an amazing idea!" Scar Roared, though he was a lion in a past life, he was revived as a human along with his feline friend, Shere Khan. They both were revived, well, hot, being majestic animals, they appeared amazing. But their years on the island, have left them less amazing. Shere Khan had been not properly washed, and it had left Scar several worry lines, (though he had quite a few before). Maria, Hannah, Kane and Seb stared at their parents as if they were crazy... and to be totally fair they weren't that far..."Hold up, Lemme get this straight, you want us to copy the main four baddies, and steal Fairy Mother's wand like Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos, that their parents , Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella Di Vil. Am I the only one that thinks this is crazy?" Maria practically screamed. Kane agreed, " This is idiotic. This will basically guarantee us the spot of the wannabes." . Hannah nodded in distaste. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, YOUNG MISSY, YOU WILL DO AS WE SAY!" The Queen Of Hearts exclaimed at her daughter, "Yep, no, Im out. Mar, Seb, Kane you with me", Maria, Seb and Kane all nodded and they all turned to leave. " Seb. Stay right now. Meet me in my quarters."

They had gotten the nicest castle, it had terrible looks on the outside but the inside was actually decent. "Look that's what we're telling the others. Remember what I said." Scar stared at Seb seriously. "We are the best villains ever, and Maleficent and Mal aren't. Who killed a person? Who manipulated a person in losing several

years of his life? Who destroyed an entire land and put the subjects through torture? And what did Maleficent do? Curse a princess for like what a few years? And that's it. And her thing was reversed, the land wasted away, they could never unfeel the torture, Simba won't get his years back, Mufasa will never be revived again. And Mal turned into a princess and betrayed us all." We don't get enough recognition. But that will be reversed. We've destroyed a kingdom, time to get to our roots and do it again." Scar made a compelling argument as always. He had just made one mis-step and he died, had he done something different, perhaps they wouldn't be like this now. "Your roots. I wasn't fully grown yet to actually remember things", Seb corrected. Scar growled softly "Yes, but you've heard enough. You must use Hannah, Maria and Kane to your advantage. You have to get Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos apart. You will get Mal, and keep Ben kidnapped someplace before talking to Mal, Give Hannah, Evie, Kane, Jay, and Maria, Carlos. Trust me their parentage will anger and depress them. Queen Of Hearts VS Evil Queen, Shere Khan VS Jafar, Mother Gothel VS Cruella. We all know we would win. You just have to give them the speech on how to over power them. And then if it's nessessary, get Doug,Jane, and Lonnie. Just figure something else. And then you have to get The wand because it's the only instrument that will set us free. But make sure to exclude the hyenas. "Yes of course." We had our distaste againist hyenas , we have bad blood, despite being allies, we had betrayed each other.

"I'll do it" Hey! Don't judge me! You know how much I heard that, and how much I hated this island. Now what am gonna do. Can I even betray Hannah, Kane, and Maria?!?

I'm just walking by the newest shipment of the leftovers from Auradon. When I just get mud all over my sweet black leather jacket with gold accents, ripped black shirt and jeans, luckily my shoes were ok. They were nikes, that accidently were put on the shipment a few weeks ago, they were black and gold so I was like score when I did my usual search. Hey someone has to show up Jay.

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE BRAND NIKE**

I was about to go home to clean my stuff when a hand mirror fell out. It was like as black as Dad's mane, it shaped like a heart. I heard legends around a mirror like this. It shows the hard cold venomous truth. And if you anger it, it showed your worst flaws. I couldn't very well throw it away now. So I asked it a question. " Who is the evilest of them all", I expected Maleficent, but what came next gave me a form of pride and shock. It showed Scar.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
